Shadow of the Seven
by chinesebatman
Summary: Years have passed since the coup in Central. However conflict begins to arise all over Amestris and darkness from the sins return to the world.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for reading. WARNING I DON'T EDIT FANFICTION.

Chapter one

1933, Western Amestris

Slive looked out over the city that was beginning to boil over in turmoil. His sergeant looked unhappy as he shook his head and prepare for the mission. The 3d Unit had a mission to retrieve an escaped chimera.

"Going into the shitstorm isn't going to be easy," Slive grumbled, "but let's get to it don't obey orders and we'll all be killed."

Slive pulled back the slider on his pistol and made sure his longsabre was in easy reach. His bolt-action carbine was loaded and ready with the bayonet at the end fixed. The sergeant had a submachinegun and the rest of them all had the same carbine as Slive.

The rocky climb was difficult and took around an hour, but they moved fast and with ease. They had done this before, raids on Amestris outpost and the such was common. Four of them in all the sergeant Slive, the other two were older then Slive and had more experience.

Rold was a stocky man in his thirties and had been in the special forces for over eight years. William was younger and had only been in the team for three years bit it was a year more then Slive who was barely twenty years of age now.

"Shit they're already started shooting at each other!"

They came into the Bordertown at the rebel's side. It wasn't to hard they wore civilian clothing and moved into the streets as if they were rebels. They got further into the town and that's when it began to get difficult.

The military had good positions on top of the central hill and mounted eight machineguns. They also seemed to have a tank near the train station making it nearly impossible to get there if the chimera had escaped that way.

Slive stopped near a road that led up to the hill. Eight or so corpses of rebels laid out in the street, idiots ran without thinking they would be cut down. The others stopped behind him and he slightly peered out into the road.

A spray of bullets met him, brick shattered, and dust clouded his vision as the machinegun tried to take him out. "Dammit we need to get to the other side of the town, fucks are too well setup."

"Do you think we could take them out if we got up there?"

Slive shrugged, "doubt that with only the four of us we could get maybe ten or so before getting killed. We should get across the street and continue our search; the rebels might find out we aren't allies."

The sergeant nodded, "alright we'll throw smoke and move at once."

Slive and Rold tossed smoke grenades that exploded and showered the entire road in a thick gray smoke. Slive raised his hand, the machineguns tore up the area then stopped to reload. That's when Slive bolted out into the street with the others on his heels.

They got across without getting cut to pieces. On the other side the army was retaking buildings and key locations. They had to maneuver their way across the fighting, they still got through without shooting a single foe.

"Where in the hell is she," the sergeant growled, "do you think she escaped the town?"

Slive shook his head, "nope I think she might be at the shrine. Civilians who don't want to get mixed in probably went there, she might have gone there to blend in with the population."

They moved towards the shrine and was forced to kill a few soldiers who guarded a gate that lead to the shrine. The army had taken it and five or so guarded the gate, set up in good positions it would be hard to assault them head on.

"Slive you're up take them out."

He put on a bandana to cover his face and moved forward at a snail's pace. He got right on top of them before they noticed. The first raised his rifle but was taken down by one of Slive's comrades, the second was shot in the chest by Slive himself.

He bolted into the position and ran his bayonet through the third. He left the weapon in the soldier and jumped to the left as the soldier behind him opened fire. Slive drew his longsabre and was on the soldier before the young man could even really register what was happening. With one fluid motion of his shiny blade the soldier's head fell to the stone.

Slive ducked and a bullet whizzed were his head was a moment later. The soldier who fired the shot looked shocked, that didn't last when a bayonet was thrusted in the side of his skull. Rold twisted his bayonet out of the corpse and tossed Slive his carbine.

He sheathed his sword and cocked the bolt. "Alright let's do this."

Inside the locals looked in horror as they slid into the building. They were all on their knees, most were women and children but a few old men as well. Slive gazed about for their target and found here trying to hide herself behind a few locals.

"Alright lets waste—," the sergeant's words were cut off as his throat was sliced clean open.

Rold looked at Slive and didn't hesitate but it was too late. Slive's bayonet went through his right eye socket and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. He unholstered his pistol and brought it up to take down William.

The pistol was swiped out of his hand by William's bayonet. He bolted back but the bayonet came straight at him. Slive was forced to grab the piece of steel, the blade sliced deep in his left palm and William pulled the trigger. The bullet missed Slive by a mere inch, he kicked the man's feet out from him and drew his longsabre.

One thrust and the blade went through William's forehead and out the back of his skull. Slive let out a breath of relief and retrieved his pistol and carbine. "D545 stand up we're leaving, unless you want to stay here and get killed once you are discovered."

The girl looked up at him confused, she didn't know why this man just killed his own comrades. But the choice wasn't made for here, the wall to the right exploded open and a figure walked in calm and collected.

She was short with dirty blonde hair and bright yellow eyes. A pretty thing and what Slive could tell was an alchemist. He brought his carbine to his shoulder but hoped to the left as the ground suddenly exploded from underneath him.

"Shit," he cursed, in a heartbeat he threw a smoke grenade clouding everything in gray.

Slive grabbed the chimera by the shoulder and forced her out of the shrine and back into the streets. Though they didn't get halfway down the street before a wall suddenly popped up in front of them.

With a curse Slive spun around and fired. The bullet struck another wall that was the same size as the girl. She came out from around it, she glared and pointed straight at Slive who cocked his bolt again.

"Surrender!"

"I'm not a rebel, so stay out of my business alchemist."

She slammed her hands on the ground, a moment later a spike made from the earth beneath their feet came straight for Slive. He jumped to the right and was able to avoid it, but his carbine was struck and knocked out of his hands.

"I don't want to kill you alchemist, just let us go and you won't see us again. D545 get ready to the left, we'll get to the river and take it south." Slive drew his longsabre, "I am sorry I have to do this alchemist."

He charged the alchemist who made another wall to close in Slive. However, the young man leaped completely over it in a heartbeat and brought down his sword on the girls left shoulder. He saw the pain in her eyes and he finished her with a knee in the chest that sent the girl on her back.

"Your lucky I used the back of the blade, don't get in the way again alchemist."

Slive was surprised the chimera followed him. Though she probably didn't really have much of a choice. Once they found out she was from Creta she would probably be captured as a spy. They got down to the river and like Slive said took it south.

"So…why did you kill them?"

Slive stopped and sat down on a log, "it was just a good opportunity. Don't get me wrong those guys were my comrades we went out drinking and fought together for a while. However, I knew they would kill me if I betrayed Creta. I was born in Amestris and I want to go find my mother and perhaps my father."

The girl who was barely fifteen fiddled with her fingers, "then why did you bring me with you?"

"So, you can't tell Creta what I did, I might need to go back there. You'll be able to escape with my help, so I would count yourself lucky, the others that escaped I all hunted down and killed."

Her eyes narrowed, he saw her body begin to shift slightly. Was she going to transform?

"Do you hate me that much chrimera, I know I killed our fellow chrimera but I didn't make them suffer. You don't want to know what happens when they are recaptured…well maybe you do."

"You're a murderer, just another soldier who doesn't care about anything but their orders."

"Well at least we agree about that, come on we got to keep going."

They walked all night and in the morning, they left the river to find themselves near a small village. "Now I wonder if this is the part we get captured?"

Lucky for them the villagers didn't mind to much. They weren't entirely friendly, but they were able to purchase some cloths and supplies for the road. They left without rest and kept on walking, Slive was headed for West City and hoped he could blend in from there.

They slept that night due to the chrimera unable to continue. In the morning they hate some dried meat and drank from canteens. She looked exhausted but then again, she probably hadn't been trained in the laboratory yet.

"Do you have a name," he asked later that day, "saying D545 in public would be a little odd don't you think?"

"There was another chrimera in the laboratory that called me Narrow?"

"Alright Narrow it is, I'm Slive."

A truck passed them with an old farmer who ended up giving them a rider further towards the city. "Do you want to spend the night at my place?" he asked.

"No, we have to keep going, thank you though."

"Come on lad your girlfriend could use a bath."

Narrow pursed her lips and turned away form the farmer who laughed. Slive sighed, "alright thank you for your hospitality."

The chrimera took a bath that night but Slive refused to. He didn't want to have his weapons not attached to him. He had wrapped up his longsabre with cloth entail it was nothing, but a bundle and his pistol was in his holster underneath his left armpit.

In the morning they left, he hadn't talked much at the farmhouse and was glad to get away and back on the road. Narrow seemed to brighten after the bath and warm food and walked with a jump in her step.

"Slive!"

"What is it?"

Narrow's voice cracked, "I can hear heavy trucks coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading: Note I don't edit fanfiction don't have the time at the moment. Feedback would appreciated.

Chapter two

The Train was packed to the brim with travelers, Mary Elric didn't even know the reason why the had so many people traveling to West City now. Her father Edward sat without a care in the world, reading a newspaper he looked at ease.

Mary on the other hand had just survived an encounter with someone she had never thought was possible before. Though he did say he wasn't a rebel, but she didn't think he had the skills to take down an alchemist like herself.

They were in the town to negotiate but that ended up broken and fighting erupted across the town. Though her father had managed to convince the remaining rebels to throw down their arms, in return none of them would be charged with being traitors.

"Just who controlled that uprising?" Mary mumbled to herself, "this area had no violence entail a month ago."

"You should be thankful that you're still breathing Mary, and I should be scared because your mother's going to have my head soon."

She couldn't help but flinch, Mary's mother was scarier when she got mad. She didn't know how her elder brother Jack could handle always working with her on automail. But then again, he had the same damn attitude as their mother.

When the train finally arrived, they went straight for the military branch there. General Igor the new appointed general of the western forces was at his desk like usual. He was a fat bald man who's glory days as being a soldier were over. The last time he was in combat was the coup that happened in 1917.

"Edward do you have my report?"

Her father nodded and tossed a heavy envelope on the table, "I'm glad I was of help. Now if you excuse me I'm going to rest, and tomorrow were heading home."

"Of course, and one other thing though Edward. It seems that two suspicious individuals bordered your train we made sure the search wasn't publicly seen but my agents didn't find them. If you see anyone that doesn't seem to really fit in I wouldn't mind if you gave me a call."

"Sure thing."

Back at the hotel Mary got a well-deserved shower. After they both ended up at a restaurant, but Mary didn't really have an appetite. She had only been in a battlefield one other time a year prior, she didn't like it and still didn't.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm…" her words went dead when she spotted a person outside. The person who was with the sword wielder who had nearly killed her.

She bolted to her feet sending her chair flying to the ground. "What the hell," Edward shouted, "Mary what's—,"

"He's here father!"

The other costumers looked at the pair with raised eyes. Edward followed his daughter out and they ran down the street chasing the girl who seemed to be alone. She went into an alley and they followed but Mary knew it was a bad idea right when she entered.

She spun around only to find the man before with a pistol in hand. His face was covered in a bandana and his reddish eyes nearly glowed into the night. "Don't move or else I kill you both. Now tell me why are you chasing us?"

"You're a spy for Creta aren't you," Mary stated, "you need to surrender before you get yourself killed."

Edward began to go for his revolver he kept near his hip, he froze though. The man took a few steps closer his pistol trained on her father. His eyes were nearly dead, Mary could tell that he had killed enough people to consider killing a simple habit.

"I won't lie to you two, so all tell you I'm not a spy. I'm in the Creta special forces…well used to be in the special forces now I'm a traitor. The girl you are seeing is called D545, an experiment that escaped from a laboratory."

"If your telling the truth why are you here?" Edward asked.

"D545 wants not to be used as a killing machine and myself well that's my business so to speak."

Sweat dripped from Mary's chin, she began to inch her gloves out from her pocket. They both hand a transmutation circle on the palm without them she would have to draw one and there was no time for that.

"I have a feeling I shouldn't be trusting someone from Creta."

He shrugged, "believe what you want either way your going to die if you try anything."

"Slive that's just go!"

The man seemed stunned for a moment and Edward made his move. Before the man could get a shot off he elbowed Slive in the nose and with a crunch the young man went down. Mary ducked as she placed a glove on her right hand.

The girl who had made the opening for Edward to move attacked her with a kick. She no longer looked human though, with a narrow fox like face and ears along with claws and fur anyone would know she was a chimera.

She struck out at the chimera who stumbled back and was only able to keep on her feet by pure instincts. Mary got the second glove on and slammed her palms on the stone. She trapped the chimera in a cage made of stone, next she trapped Slive with stone wraps across his torso.

Edward removed the bandana, he gasped and stumbled back. "What the hell! Who are you?"

"I'm Slive, I was born 1913 in Amestris and moved to Creta at eight years old. I joined the army and rose in the ranks entail I got into the special forces. Know that I told you please release the girl, I doubt she would hold up in the military prison. Getting raped by guards doesn't sound pleasant don't you think?"

He was talking so fast that Mary couldn't really keep up. Her father sighed and holstered his revolver and snatched up the pistol that was now on the ground. "Alright first tell me why you're here?"

"To head back to my hometown to get my birth certificate and find out who I am."

"Father, I'll go get the police."

"Don't, not yet!"

Mary snorted, "the bastard almost killed me he killed Amestris soldiers and his own comrades. We can't let him off the hook he needs to be put in prison no excuse can keep him from that."

Edward ignored her, "do you know who I am?"

"No?"

"I'm Edward Elric, and right know I'm curious on why you very similar looking to a person I knew once."

"And who was this person?"

"King Bradley."


End file.
